When people enjoy music by using mobile phones, tablet computers or the like devices, they generally cannot help singing songs while listening to their favorite ones. However, at present, people may only hear the sound of the music, but fail to simultaneously heart their own voice with playing of the music. As a result, the effect of complete self-entertainment may not be achieved. Similarly, this is also the case in language learning. Generally, language learners fail to clearly sense their follow-up or repetition effect during reading, and thus fail to make corrections in real time. Consequently, the learning effect is poor.
Accordingly, if users are capable of hearing the voices during singing and reading when enjoying songs or learning languages, the effects of self-entertainment and language learning would be greatly improved.